


Brotherly Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [315]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drabble, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/28/19: "escape, neighborhood, range"Theme week: war. (I treated it as a prank war.)





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/28/19: "escape, neighborhood, range"
> 
> Theme week: war. (I treated it as a prank war.)

Morning revealed the famous boulder in front of Kappa Lambda fraternity house freshly painted to look like a dick, impossible to escape notice in the respectable neighborhood where the house had stood somewhere in the range of a century.

Stiles's and his Tau Omega Pi brothers celebrating their latest victory against the Kappa Lame-O's were interrupted by the sudden entry of Derek, coated in what Stiles really hoped was just sour milk.

Knowing that now he must prepare to avenge his favorite brother didn't stop Stiles from appreciating once again how hot Derek looked, even covered in a smelly mess.


End file.
